


羊尾巴和草原白的妄念

by HeimdallrZan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 嘎龙 云次方 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeimdallrZan/pseuds/HeimdallrZan
Summary: 来自草原的极致荤吃
Relationships: 嘎龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	羊尾巴和草原白的妄念

**Author's Note:**

> 嘎龙，有车，慎入。  
感谢阅读❤

蒙古族传统宴席中有一样颇负盛名的荤菜，羊尾巴。  
整只羊在锅里煮，主人拎着刀过去，挑出羊尾，环视一圈，然后向最尊贵的客人走来，摊开掌心，露出一坨颤颤巍巍白花花的油脂。  
因为这种吃法太过“狂野”，开席前阿云嘎特意问了郑云龙一句：“你能吃了吗？实在不想吃的话我提前跟他们说一声，就不上这个了。”  
郑云龙跟这位少数民族挚友厮混了十年，蒙餐吃了不少，但这样极致的荤吃却从没有机会品尝，一双大眼睛立时闪的亮晶晶，满溢着跃跃欲试：“我想尝尝。”  
“行吧。”阿云嘎无奈的点点头，“要是觉得太油就算了，别硬塞啊。”  
席间果然有人笑着递来一点羊尾油。因为怕腻，尾油要从手掌摊到手肘，延展成薄薄一片。主人示意郑云龙把衣袖拉起来，没想到他的衣服袖口紧，只能勉强拉到小臂。  
阿云嘎自然的撸起袖子跟对方说了句蒙语，那点油脂便落在了阿云嘎的掌心。  
郑云龙看着主人的蒙古刀转着圈，把羊油削成薄片。细长、几乎透明的油脂片粘贴在阿云嘎小臂的内侧。  
有阿云嘎在，主人就不用操心郑云龙不会吃的问题了，转身回去招待别的客人，把那点尾油留给两人自己去折腾。  
阿云嘎把手掌摊开伸到郑云龙面前：“从手心开始吸，一直吸到手肘。就像吸奶茶一样。”  
“我不喝奶茶，只喝啤酒。”郑云龙从喉咙里咕哝了一声，低头把嘴唇贴上阿云嘎的掌心。  
阿云嘎的手看着圆圆胖胖，总是被粉丝戏称为“哆啦A梦的圆手”，其实郑云龙知道每天搂着他的那双手是怎样的厚实温暖。现在，温暖熨着他的唇，热度一路向上，一直烫到耳根。  
一定是羊肉太烫了。郑云龙把脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法压下去，专心对付那片油脂。  
饱满的膏腴，稍加咀嚼便汁水奔涌，滑溜溜朝喉头而去。  
舌尖顺着掌心蜿蜒的纹路向下，他触到了阿云嘎腕子上凸起的经络和微鼓的血管。阿云嘎的皮肤比他粗糙一些，平时手摸的时候不觉得，敏感的唇舌却能察觉出肌肤的纹理，细碎而绵延。  
羊油比羊肉膻味重些。  
因为常做饭，郑云龙对食物的味道向来敏感，但今天却怎么也尝不出那片油脂的滋味。反倒是阿云嘎身上若有似无的那点味道，一直挑逗着他的神经。  
郑云龙对穿衣打扮没什么讲究，更不用香水。平时身上的香味也都是从阿云嘎那蹭来的。阿云嘎身上的味道像是微微苦涩的青草，像是广袤无边的原野，像是草原上悠悠的风。无论什么香水到了阿云嘎身上都是这样的味道，郑云龙百思不得其解，后来时间长了也就放弃了，什么味道都好，反正就是他老班长的味道。  
那片油脂终于还是吃到了最后一点。郑云龙的鼻子蹭着阿云嘎的羊绒衫袖子，痒痒的，有些想打喷嚏。舌尖却不愿离开那点香甜，他小心翼翼的舔净最后一点油脂，才餍足地抬起头，正正的撞进阿云嘎的眼里。  
“好吃吗？”阿云嘎冲他扬起嘴角，话里尽是明晃晃的挑逗。  
“好吃！”郑云龙被他戳中心事有些不好意思，恶狠狠的灌了一大口酒。  
桌上是正经的草原白，60度，用当地话讲，叫“硬”。咽下去的时候从舌尖一路辣到胃里，火烧火燎的疼。四周的喧嚣像被拉上绒布窗帘，瞬间万籁俱寂，只剩下舌尖残余的那点香味。  
阿云嘎的手从毛衣下摆探进来的时候，郑云龙被凉的一激灵。他太热了，羊肉混着那口酒在他胃里点着了一把火，热的他头晕脑胀。  
“我们家大龙喝醉了呀。”他听见阿云嘎这样说，手在他腰间的软肉上不轻不重的捏了一把。  
我确实是醉了。郑云龙任阿云嘎扶着他站起来，帮他穿好衣服，礼数周全的替他跟其他人到了别，领着他回酒店。  
开宴的蒙古包就在酒店背后，离酒店大堂不过五百米。这会天色已经不早，路上没什么人。阿云嘎借着夜色和风衣的遮掩，扶着人的右手不老实的滑进裤腰捏着郑云龙臀上的肉。  
郑云龙本就浑身发烫，哪里经得起他这样，刚捏了两下喉咙里就溢出难耐的呻吟。  
房间在十八层的走廊尽头，乘电梯从一层到十八层再穿过走廊一共需要两分钟。阿云嘎把郑云龙抵在门上的时候两个人的毛衣都泛起了潮气。  
热。好热。  
两个人跌跌撞撞的扯了衣服撞进卧室，阿云嘎的吻落在郑云龙颈窝里的时候，郑云龙无端的想起了刚才那口热辣辣的草原白。  
不过来自草原的汉子可比白酒烈的多，阿云嘎挺身把滚烫挤进他腿间的褶皱时郑云龙几乎立时就叫出了声。  
阿云嘎却停住不动了，一手捞着郑云龙的腰，一手托着他的后脑把人半扶起来，沾着津液的唇似有若无地蹭着郑云龙红的发烧的耳根，压着嗓音问：“好吃吗？”  
郑云龙噙着泪说不出话，两条长腿在床单上无助的蜷起来又伸直，喉间含着呜咽。他皮肤嫩，又容易出汗，这会儿被阿云嘎按在床上，像极了刚才被他舔舐尽的那点羊尾油，饱满丰腴，汁水横流。  
阿云嘎避过他泉眼似的的眸子，混着气声问：“好吃吗？”声音低沉温柔，微微的气流扫过郑云龙的耳廓，带起一阵呼啸的风。  
不怪郑云龙哭，阿云嘎地方停住地方的很要命，不当不间正好蹭着他的敏感点，却有一下没一下的就是不给人个痛快。他嗓子里混着水汽，话音像是脆弱的气泡，刚飘出唇角就破了：“呜……好……”  
“什么？”阿云嘎提高声音问了一句，缓缓俯下身，灵巧的唇在郑云龙的喉结上蹭了一下，顺带把那滚烫的性器往里顶了顶。  
“操！你他妈……”郑云龙被磨的烦躁的的要抓狂，“能不能行？”  
“嗯？”阿云嘎挺起腰，颇具示威性的在郑云龙的敏感点上狠狠撞了一下，用实际行动告诉他 ，能行，而且特别行。  
“哥，哥，哥……”郑云龙当时就软成一滩水，连声调都稳不住。  
“我问你，好、吃、吗？”阿云嘎轻咬着郑云龙的乳尖，一字一顿的问，一副不达目的誓不罢休的样子。  
“你他妈……”不知是憋得狠了还是控制不住情绪，郑云龙终于含不住眼里那点泪，滚圆的珠子大颗大颗的往下掉。含着盐分的泪水混着汗液，把眼眶沙出一圈红印，眼皮肿得透亮，是极招人心疼的样子。  
“好了好了……”阿云嘎心软了，不再磨他，挺起身利落的一插到底。  
郑云龙的喉咙是同时打开的，男高音的嗓子极漂亮，只两声就把一室旖旎的春潮搅了起来。  
羊尾巴和草原白的味道浮在两人舌尖，随着津液和汗液升腾起来，涌出无端的妄念。  
今夜还长。阿云嘎再次俯身吻向郑云龙的时候想。


End file.
